


Demons can love too

by bianccalove



Category: Original Work, lowborn demons, spirits - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Demons, Fluff, Love, M/M, date, lowborn demons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: Kitai and Nemor going on a date. This is for @chaosjelly on tumblr.





	

                                              Nemor sighs as he drags out half of his closet deciding what to wear, looking into the  
mirror he tries to match his outfits with his grey skin, he preferred button ups because t shirts tended to get stuck on his horns. Sighing he smiles as Illian walks in, heading straight for his closet. Illian was his best friend and roommate, they had known each other since they were babies, and had an insanely close bond. People thought they were a couple half the time, but should have noticed how he admired and was focused on other men. She was Rummaging through his closet, that she had complained about most of them time, and finally walks back into the room with a charcoal suit and red tie. Throwing it onto him, “There wear that, it matches your eyes. “Nemor snickers, he had always hated his red eyes, but lately when Kitai complimented them, he would find himself less judgmental on himself. Kitai he thought, his mind wandering to those silver eyes and brown curls, his smile always swept him off his feet. He was shocked out of his daze when a palm hit his forehead, “Get that stupid grin off your face, you just saw him not two days ago,” Her short hair was died and braided back, and he knew she was teasing him. “Illi I can’t help it, I just like him soooooo much.” He grabs the tux and stripped to his boxers, sliding his pants on and began to button his tux.

                                               Illian helped him with hid tie and sat him down on the bed to fix his hair, which  
consisted of gel and a comb. He sported an undercut, and his hard jawline did well with promoting his features. Many other lowborn demons questioned why he wasn’t with Illian, but he just ignored them, all he needed was Kitai. When she finished, he stood and kissed her on her cheek as she washed her hands, “Be back later.” Wiggling her eyebrows, she nodded and he grabbed his car keys, heading out of the house. Sliding in the car, he turned on his favorite rock band and let his fingers drum on the steering wheel as he headed to the restaurant. Parking in front of it he saw Kitai in his regular jeans and plaid, he was so smile, but that’s what he loved most, it didn’t take much to show he cared. He holds out his arm and sees a pink blush form on the man’s Bluish grey skin, taking it, they walk in and wait to be seated. He watches Kitais face light up in awe, looking at the painted ceiling and walls, it was demons and creatures of mythology, even gods. Such vibrant hues and detail had him at loss for words, he stutters, “I… You...” Nemor kisses his forehead and mumbles, “I know.” They are shown to their seats, and given menus, a young man with blonde hair and a black suit smiles, pulling out a notepad.

                                                     “What would you gentleman like to drink today?” ordering, Nemor takes Kitais hands  
and looks him in the eyes, “Are you happy my love?” Kitai smiles, squeezing his partners hand, “I am so very happy, just being here with you…” Looking down, he gasps, “How are you? I know we haven’t seen each other much the last two days, I am sorry.” Nemor laughs, “All is well, we both have lives to take care of.” More time passed than they had thought and soon the waiter is back with their drinks, Nemor drops the other man’s hands and looks at his menu, Kitai orders seafood, and Nemor takes the steak with mashed potatoes. Time passed quickly, they talked of many personal things, a lot of it revolving how they feel about each other and their future, Nemor was a talker, but personally he loved when Kitai got passionate about their conversation and he learned so much by just listening to him. He smelled the food before it could be seen, he rubbed his hands together and heard his tummy growl. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Kitai watching him and felt butterflies. They had been dating for a year, and still were so fond of each other. And he hoped it would be that way forever, of course they had their arguments, buy they always worked through them. Nemor saw Kitai start shoving food into his mouth, and his gentleman reprieve disappeared as he followed suit. In a matter of minutes, their food was demolished and plates empty. They had both chugged down their drinks and wiped their faces, Nemor started giggling as he saw some of Kitais food on his nose, “Kitai your nose…” Kitai snarled and wiped it off laughing, Nemor paid the bill and grabbed his hand again.

                                                         “Would you honor me, and let us spend the rest of our lives together as one?”  
Kitai lets out a whimper and turns his head, Nemor feels panic start to rise, and Kitai looks him in the eyes, “I would love too.” Standing he slides in Nemors booth and hugs hum tightly, their lips pressing together in a gentle kiss. Nemor picks him up and sets him on the marble floor, “Lets meet back at my house, we can watch that movie you have been wanting to see for a while now.” The smaller man nods and they separate, Nemor smiles the whole way home, arriving home, he heads inside. Opening the door, he almost falls over when a body jumps on him, he stumbles and drops them onto the couch and sees Illian splayed out like a drama queen, “Soooo… How did it go my darling?” Grabbing a brush and commences brushing out her nonexistent hair. Smirking he hooks his keys on the wall replying, “It went very well, he is coming over for a movie.” She nods smiling, “That’s good, I ho- He’s coming over for a movie? “Nemor nods, and she continues, “Right now?” Nemor holds in his laughter as she stands and starts running around cleaning, “YOU KNOW THE HOUSE ISNT FIT FOR COMPANY WHAT THE FUCK NEMOR, DO YOU WANT TO RUIN ME?” She proceeds to throw things in the laundry and closet, and jumps when Kitai opens the door, walking in, hiding an old pizza box behind her back, she doesn’t feel the pair of underwear attached to her horn until it falls right in her face. She grabs it and throws it, “Welcome Kitai, please have a seat. “Her chest is huffing and he holds in his giggle and sits on the couch, knowing better than to mess with her during her cleaning rages.  
He smiles at Nemor and Illian puts in the movie, and sits down, Nemor finishes with the popcorn and joins them, Kitai loved scary movies, and halfway through he clutches onto Nemor. Nemor glows with happiness, he loved the demon, and wanted to be with this man forever, they were meant for each other. And right then and there, he vowed he would find his soul in death, the would never be alone again.


End file.
